IMAKU AISHETE IMASU KA?
by beautyq
Summary: yonghwa menemukan seseorang yang dia cari selamz ini...


**-yonghwa pov-**

"Para penumpang sekalian ,anda telah mendarat di Bandara Internasional Narita, silakan cek barang-barang anda, dan semoga layanan kami tidak mengecewakan anda, terima kasih" terdengar suara pramugarami pesawat yang memberitaukan bahwa kami telah mendarat di jepang. Aku langsung memasukkan headphone yang sejak dari awal pemberangkatan sudah aku pakai.

"yonghwa-shi cepatlah!"aku agak terkejut mendengar suara manajerku yang lumayan besar

"ne" aku langsung mempercepat gerakanku dan segera keluar dari pesawat. Huah…rasanya capek sekali

"ah…..,yonghwa oppa!"terdengar suara teriakan dari fans jepang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kami ke jepang. Aku langusung menundukkan kepalaku didalam syal aku gunakan dan berjalan agak cepat.

"hyung kau kenapa sih selalu menundukan kepalamu saat fans berteriak namamu?" tanya Jung Shin saat kami sudah ada didalam mobil

"uhm….aku juga tidak tau mungkin aku malu bertemu meraka" setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Jung Shin aku lagsung menggelamkan kepalaku lagi ke dalam syal dan tertidur. Beberapa hari ini jadwal CN BLUE sangat padat. Kami harus bepergian ke Negara-negara lain untuk memenuhi undangan mereka. Dalam 5 hari saja kami sudah menapakan kaki di 2 benua yang berbeda. Rasanya memang melelahkan tapi aku sangat senang karena popularitas CN BLUE bisa sampai di berbagai penjuru dunia.

"hyung bangun kita sudah sampai di hotel, tidurlah di kamar!" kata jong hyun sambil menguncang badanku.

"ne" aku langsung membuka mataku dan membawa tas masuk kedalam hotel.

"yonghwa, ini kunci kamarmu"kata manajerku

"kamsamhnida, aku duluanya capek banget pengen tidur"

"oh…jangan lupa nanti malam kalian ada jadwal di stasiun tv jepang jadi nanti aku akan membangunkanmu jam 6 oke"

"arraeso" aku langsung melakukan bow dan berlalu ke kamar

"hyung, aku ingin sekamar denganmu" tiba-tiba min hyuk sudah berjalan disampingku

"wae,biasanya kamu sama kibum kenapa tiba-tiba ingin dengaku?"

"aku sudah bosan sekamar dengan Jung Shin, aku ingin denganmu malam ini boleh khan?" kata min hyuk sambil menunjukkan baby facenya yang manis itu.

"baiklah,kajja" sesampainya dikamar aku langsung membuka syal dan mantelku

"hyung apakah kau mau makan sesuatu, aku tadi diberi fans saat kita ada dibandara sepertinya ini makanan" kata min hyuk sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lumayan besar dari tasnya. Ternyata benar ada makanan khas jepang sushi terbungkus rapi di kotak makan bewarna biru.

"tidak kau saja yang makan" aku langsung membuka tirai dari kamarku dan melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo. Ehm… aku mengingatnya. apa kabarmu sakura-chan? Kau tau aku merindukanmu,kataku dalam hati…

"hyung kau benar tidak mau ini enak sekali" kata min hyuk dengan suara berteriak

"tidak min hyuk aku tidak lapar" aku melanjutkan ingatanku pada gadis jepang manis itu. Ini bermula saat aku dan CN BLUE pergi kejepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat aku menemukan cinta pertamaku.

**-flashback-**

'"hyung bangun saatnya berangkat" huah… belum puas rasanya aku tertidur tadi. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ada schedule di radio jepang,Setelah melakukan persiapan aku dan member yang lain segera menuju radio yang mengundang kami. Sesampainya di radio kami langsung melakukan siaran secara live. Kami menyanyikan beberapa single lagu shine yang berbahasa jepang. Setelah siaran radio yang lumayan lama akhirnya selesai juga.

"hyung bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan aku dengar kalau di jepang di dekat Tokyo tower ada pasar malam"kata Jung Shin kepada manajer kami

"tapi bagaimana kalau kalian dikenali fans?"

"oh tenanglah hyung aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanta"kata Jung Shin sambil membawa sebuah koper. Di dalam koper itu berisi alat-alat penyamaran yang biasa kami pakai seperti syal,topi,kacamata dan banyal lagi.

"wah sepertinya kamu sudah merencanakannya jung shin-ah?"kataku dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"kalau begitu kajja kita pergi"kata manajer kami dengan semangat. Setelah melakukan persiapan di dalam mobil kami lagusung berangkat ke Tokyo tower. Wah suasana di jepang memang sangat indah. Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Tokyo tower.

"seperti biasa jangan sampai kalian jauh-jauh dari kami apalagi ini bukan Negara kita dan kalian tidak terlalu fasih bahasa jepang dan ingat satu lagi jika ada diantara kalian yang ketahuan oeh fans kalian harus segera kembali kesini" manajer kami menjelaskan panjang lebar

"baiklah ayo kita pergi" kami langsung berjalan-jalan di sekitar daerah Tokyo tower. Benar kata Jung Shin kalau disini ada semacam pasar malam dan ada banyak orang yang berjualan makanan. Wah kebetulan nie sudah lama kami berkeliling jepang tapi belum pernah berwisata kuliner disini.

"enak sekali makanan ini, aku mau lagi" kataku sambil memberikan mangkokku kepada penjual dipinggir jalan.

"ini silakan"

"ya,hyung jangan makan banyak makan pedas nanti suara hyung bisa habis" kata min hyuk kepadaku. Dia berkata begitu karena aku sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkok besar.

"gak bakal ini khan enak lagian kita gak bisa jalan-jalan begini khan kalu waktu ke jepang udah nikmati saja!" kataku sambil terus melahap makananku

"sudahlah terserah hyung saja" akhirnya min hyuk mengalah.

"hyung kami duluan saja ya,hyung lama sekali soal" kata jong hyun. Setelah itu jong hyun berdiri diikuti Jung Shin,min hyuk, dan beberapa staf kami.

"ya sudah aku akan langsung balik ke mobil kalau aku sudah selesai"

"loh hyung gak jalan-jalan lagi?"

"tidak aku sudah mengatuk, aku tunggu kalian saja di mobil"

"arraseo, kami pergi dulunya" kata manajerlu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Makananku sudah habis dan perut sudah sangat kenyang saatnya pergi ke mobil dan tidur.

Saat dijalan aku melihat ada seorang gadis cantik memakai kemeja bewarna biru dan sepertinya di memegang sebuah gitar. Aku sangat tertarik dengannya. Aku terus mengikutinya dari jauh. Setelah agak lama berjalan akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah taman yang sangat sepi orang. Sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkan gitarnya tapi kenapa dia ada dipinggir jalan. Apakah dia seorang musisi jalanan?pikirku begitu. Setelah dia mengeluarkan gitarnya dia duduk dan mulai memetik sinar gitarnya. Tak berapa kemudian dia bernyanyi lagu jepang yang sebenarnya belum aku kenal. Suaranya sangat merdu dan membuat aku terhanyut. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bernyanyi dan menangis. Kenapa dia menangis aku sangat penasaran hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"kenapa kamu menangis?"tanyaku dalam bahasa jepang,ya agak terbata-bata memang khan baru belajar. Sepertinya dia sangat kaget melihatku dan langsung mengemasi gitarnya. Saat dia akan pergi aku langsung menghalnginya dari depan

"tunggu sebentar, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu!" tapi dia malah menutupi wajahnya dengan syal yang dia pakai.

"kenapa kamu menutup wajahmu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa namamu?" kataku dengan pandangan yang halus

"hyung!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dari kejuahan. Saat aku menoleh dan mencari orang yang memanggilku gadis itu lari

"tunggu" kataku tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"hyung kau kemana saja manajer hyung sudah khawatir kau menghilang" kata Jung Shin dengan nafas yang tergengah-engah. Sepertinya mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku sampai harus ari-lari mencariku

"aku tidak kemana-mana hanya saja aku bertemu gadis dan aku mengikutinya" kataku sambil menengok kanan-kiri siapa tau gadis itu masih ada di sekitar sini

"sudahlah hyung kita harus kembali sebelum manajer hyung menelpon polisi untuk mencarimu" akhirnya aku menyerah mencari gadis itu. Keesokan harinya jadwal shine di jepang lebih padat dari kemarin. Kami memulai kegiatan jam 08.00 pagi waktu jepang dan baru pulang ke hotel jam 02.00 malam. Capek rasanya. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku masih penasaran dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya selalu terniang saat aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Rasanya aku ingin kembali dan menemui gadis itu lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin jadwal shine terlalu padat dan rasanya aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Apalagi shine baru saja mengeluarkan album di jepang. Aku harus berhati-hati jangan sampai aku mengecewakan fans. Saat aku sedang memikirkan antara fans dan gadis yang kemarin aku temui, aku sudah masuk kedalam mimpi.

"hyung bangun kita sudah terlambat" ujar min hyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku

Huah….ternyata sudah pagi saatnya memulai aku,min hyuk,Jung Shin,jong hyun dikumpulkan terlebih dahulu oleh manajer kami untuk member tau aktifitas kami hari ini.

"hari ini hanya ada satu jadwal kalian yaitu menjadi tamu di "song from heart" itu seperti acara bernyanyi tapi mereka tidak mencari penyanyi dari segi suara tapi penghayatan mereka, nanti kalian akan dimintai komentar dan ingat mereka tidak seperti kalian yang mengusai teknik bernyanyi kebanyakan dari mereka malah musisi jalanan jadi komentar kalian jangan ada yang berhubungan dengan suara arraseo?" kata manajer kami panjang lebar

"arraseo" kami menjawabnya dengan serentak. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya kami pergi ke tempat pengambilan gambar untuk acara ini. Oh ternyata outdoor. Wah seru di tengah musim semi ada panggung kecil ditengah taman dan yang pasti ditemani dengan bunga sakura. Setelah berganti pakaian kami telah siap ditempat duduk kami.

Akhirnya acara dimulai juga. Pembawa acara memperkenalkan kami sebagai tamu di acara ini.

"hello we are CN BLUE" kami memperkenalkan diri seperti biasa. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya kontestan pertama tampil. Ternyata acara ini menampilkan penyanyi yang belum dikenal banyak orang dan orang tersebut akan bernyanyi lagu yang menjadi kenangan mereka atau lagu yang memiliki arti khusus buat mereka. Kami tak bisa berkomentar banyak karena peserta-peserta disini menampilkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dinilai. Akhirnya tinggal satu kontestan lagi.

"mari kita sambut sakura" dengan iringan tepuk tangan seorang gadis memakai dress warna biru muda muncul diatas panggung dengan membawa gitar. Aku terkejut melihat gadis itu. Bukankah gadis itu yag pernah aku temui waktu itu. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik itu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang telah menjagaku dan menyanyangiku dengan baik, menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku suatu hari nanti" kata sakura sambil tersenyum menatap ke langit. Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya tapi aku akan mencari taunya nanti. Ternyata lagu yang dinyanyikan sakura sama dengan lagu yang aku dengar di taman. Aku terus melihat ekspresi wajah sakura. Aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya tapi aku tak tau apa. Akhirnya lagu sakura diakhiri dengan teriakan dari penonton. Sepertinya penonton sangat menyukai lagu yang dibawakan oleh sakura. Akhirnya acara selesai. Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku untuk menemui sakura.

"apakah kau melihat peserta yang bernama sakura?"tanyaku pada staff yang bertugas disana

"oh…sakura tadi sudah pergi" aish…aku kehilangan dia lagi. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menuju mobil tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

"yonghwa-kun" aku langsung menoleh. Ternyata sakura. Aku langsung menghampirinya

"bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku sakura-chan?"

"siapa juga tak kenal CN BLUE? Komenne(maaf) kemarin aku lari darimu karena kemarin yonghwa-kun mengejutkanku!"

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengejutkanmu" kataku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Suasana agak canggung setelah itu.

"yonghwa-shii kita harus kembali" salah satu manajerku memanggilku

"uhm…sepertinya kau harus pergi tapi kalau yonghwa-kun mau nanti malam aku tunggu yonghwa-kun di taman yang kemarin. Aku disana dari jam 11 malam" mendengar sakura berkata seperti tidak tau kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar

"baiklah tunggu aku sakura-chan aku pergi dulu" aku langsung pergi. Yes…akhirnya aku bisa bersama sakura gadis yang selama dijepang selalu menganggu pikiranku. Hari ini jadwal CN BLUE hanya sampai jam 07.00 malam waktu jepang setelah itu kami bebas. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta ijin untuk keluar ke manajer. Awalnya aku ragu untuk memintanya tapi nanti kalau nanti manajer tidak mengijinkanku aku akan tetap pergi.

"hyung aku ingin berbicara denganmu" aku langsung menghampirinya di lobby hotel

"oh yonghwa ada apa?"

"aku ingin keluar hyung, aku ingin menemui temanku yang ada di jepang" aku langsung ke poit permasalahan. Manajer sepertinya kaget dengan permintaanku tapi anehnya dia malah tersenyum

"aku tau kamu pasti kamu akan meminta ijin, kamu akan menemui seseorang dari peserta tadi siang khan?" aku kaget mendengar ucapan manajerku. Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"tadi aku melihat kalian berdua sedang mengobrol, jadi aku tau kalau kamu akan menemuinya, ini kunci mobilnya dan silakan menikmati mala mini tapi jangan lupa besok ada jadwal jam 9 jadi usahakan pulang sebelum jam 9 agar kamu bisa istirahat juga oke!" sambil tersenyum manjerku memberikan kunci mobil. Ah..aku sangat tidak menyangka semudah ini mendapat ijin dari manajer. Aku langsung menuju mobil dan pergi ke taman tempat aku dan sakura bertemu. Masih jam 10.00 satu jam lagi sakura akan datang. Aku menunggu di mobil sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu jepang. Sudah tepat jam 11 akhirnya aku keluar dari mobil dan menunggu sakura di tempat dia bernyanyi dulu. Aku melihat ada seseorang yang datang dengan menenteng gitar. Ah…itu sakura

"apakah kau sudah lama?"kata sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil kearahku

"tidak aku baru saja sampai, uhm…apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"seperti biasa aku akan bernyanyi sebentar disini dan aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"oke aku akan mendengarkanmu" sakura langsung duduk ditempat yang kemarin. Setelah persiapan sudah beres sakura mulai memetik sinar gitarnya. Terdengar sangat merdu sekali. Akhirnya dia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang dia nyanyikan di kontes tadi. Suaranya sama seperti yang tadi lembut dan merdu. Aku terhanyut dengan suaranya sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari kalau lagunya habis. Aku menepukkan tanganku dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia juga tersenyum. Tuhan kenapa gadis ini bisa membat hatiku tidak karuan.

"yonghwa-kun mau bernyanyi bersamaku,aku bisa memainkan lagu where you are itu lagu jepang CN BLUE khan?"

"oh…boleh juga" akhirnya kami bernyanyi bersama-sama. Setelah menikmati music ditengah taman akhirnya sakura mengajakku ketempat yang dia bilang tadi. Oh…ternyata mengajakku ke naik biang lala ditengah kota Tokyo. Wah pertama kali ini aku naik biang lala bersama seseorang yang aku. Aku terus menatapnya sakura kenapa kau begitu cantik?

"sejak kapan kau terlihat cantik sakura?" kataku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dalam

"apa?" kata sakura terkejut. Aku langsung menutup mulutku

"tidak papa"

"yonghwa-kun apakah kamu tau kalau kota Tokyo ini sangat indah" kata sakura sambil memandang kota kelahirannya itu. Momennya sangat pas karena bianglala yang kami naiki sedang berhenti ditengah dan mengarah ke kota Tokyo.

"kau benar indah sekali tapi korea juga tak kalah indah kapan-kapan kau akan aku ajak ke korea" kataku menunjukkan kota kelahiranku juga.

"baiklah kapan-kapan aku akan korea" setelah naik bianglala kami melanjutkan kencan kami eh..bukan jalan-jalan kami mengelilingi kota Tokyo. Diperjalanan sakura banyak cerita tentang kehidupannya dan tentang nyayian yang terus ia bawakan disetiap aku bertemu dengannya. Ternyata nyanyian itu punya arti yang sangat khusus baginya karena lagu itu berhubungan dengan kehidupan masa lalunya. Tak terasa sudah jam 05.00 pagi waktu Tokyo. Aku dan sakura tiba di depan stasiun kota.

"aku harus pulang dan bekerja dulu" kata sakura sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku

"apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"tanyaku padanya

"aku selalu ada di taman jam 11 kalau kau mau datang saja" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Yes….aku sangat senang padanya. Akhirnya aku menemukan gadis impianku selama ini. Keesokan harinya aku datang lagi ke taman dan bertemu sakura. walupun hanya bernyanyi bersamanya tapi membuat hatiku terasa nyaman dan rasa capek setlah bekera seharian hilang begitu saja. Tak terasa sudah hampir 1 bulan kegiatan CN BLUE dijepang dan pertemuanku dengan sakura. sakura juga sudah kenal dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengku di CN BLUE malah kami sering bernyanyi bersama di taman. Tapi aku merencanakan sesuatu yang besar untuk hidupku. Besok aku akan datang dan mengatakan aku menyukainya. Walaupun rasanya terlalu cepat tapi aku sudah yakin dengan perasaan ini. Setelah menemui sakura Aku langsung balik ke hotel tempat CN BLUE menginap. Aku mengistirahatkan badanku sebentar. Min hyuk yang terbangun saat aku pulang tadi heran melihatku.

"kau dari mana hyung?" tanya min hyuk. Tapi aku tersenyum kepadanya

"sudahlah anak kecil tak boleh tau aku mau mandi dulu hari ini aku akan membuat sarapan buatmu" jawabku dengan semangat

"wah dalam rangka apa nie? Tak biasanya hyung begini?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan min hyuk. Selesai mandi aku langsung memasak makanan untuk min hyuk tapi tiba-tiba manajerku masuk ke dalam dalam keadaan panic.

"yonghwa kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang?" katanya dengan nada yang terengah-engah

"emang ada apa?"

"sakura-cha" mendengar nama sakura aku langsung memakai mantelku dan segera pergi bersama dengan manajerku. Sesampainya dirumah sakit aku langsung menuju ruang inap sakura. Aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Gadis yang selama ini periang dan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi menarik sekarang lemah tak berdaya di temapt tidur. Perlahna-lahan aku menuju kasur sakura.

"sakura apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepatlah bangun bukankah kau harus bekerja?" kataku dengan bibir yang gemetar

"selamat pagi apakah anda keluarganya?" tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk dengan beberapa orang perawat

"kami temannay dok!"kata manajerku

"apakah anda bisa menghubungi keluarganya?"

"keluarganya sudah tidak ada jika dokter mau bicara silakan saja bicara dengan saya, saya kekasih sakura" kataku dengan mantap

"baiklah silakan anda ikut saya" aku langsung mengikuti langkah dokter. Dokter memulai pembicaraannya dengan penjelasan penyakit sakura.

"sebenarnya sakura sudah mengidap penyakit ini sudah lama, aku sudah menyuruhnya operasi tapi dia tetap tidak mau akhirnya terjadi seperti ini kondisina mulai melemah, hatinya sudah tak dapat bekerja lagi, saya sangat menyesal mengatakan ini pada anda tapi harapan sakura hanya tinggal 15% lagi" aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh dokter. Ada apa dengan hati sakura?kenapa dokter mengatakan hidup sakura tinggal 15% lagi.

"sepertinya anda tidak tau tentang penyakit sakura? Oh mungkin sakura tak ingin anda tau, sebenarnya sakura menderita endodgerti itu semacam penyakit yang menyerang hati dan penyakit ini lama kelamaan akan mengerogoti hati, hati tidak akan berfungsi lagi malah bisa menjadi busuk di dalam tubuh" mendengar penjelasan dokter air mataku langsung turun dengan deras. Gak mungkin sakura sakit penyakit yang bahaya seperti itu gak mungkin. Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan dokter dan berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"hyung kau mau kemana?" tiba-tiba saat dijalan donsaeng-donsaengku datang. Aku langsung memeluk mereka. Mereka semua khawatir melihat keadaanku. Aku langsung menceritakan apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi. Semuanya terkejut mendengar penyakit sakura. Padahal selama ini sakura tak berkata apa-apa bahkan kami tidak pernah sama sekali meihat sakura sakit. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Saat akau dan dongsaengku sedang bersedih mendengar penyakit sakura tiba-tiba lampu darurat dari kamar sakura menyala. Dokter yang menangani sakura langsung erlari menuju kamar sakura dengan beberapa suster. Melihat kejadian itu aku langsung menuju kamar sakura. Sakura kumohon bertahanlah demiku kumohon sakura kataku dalam hati sambil terus berlari. Sesampainya di kamar sakura, aku melihat perjuangan sakura untuk hidup dari balik pintu. Jung Shin terus memegangi tangaku dengan erat seolah-olah dia berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"ini adalah masa yang sulit bagi sakura saya harap kalian sudah siap maaf saya harus berkata jujur pada kalian" air matku semakin deras aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku kelantai. Apa yang harus lakukan? Kumohon tuhan jangan ambil sakura? Ambil saja aku jangan sakura! Jung Shin,min hyuk,jong hyun,dan jonghyun langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Malam harinya aku menjaga sakura bersama donsaengku min hyuk di rumah sakit. Aku terus menatap sakura. Tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan gadis sesempurna dia? Jangan ambil dia tuhan,banyak orang yang masih membutuhkan dia? Aku terus mengatakan itu dalam hatiku. Tiba-tiab tangan sakura yang dari tadi aku pegang bergerak

"sakura kau bangun?" kataku pelan

"yonghwa-kun kau disini?" kata sakura lemah

"aku menjaga sakura" kayaku sambil mengecup tanganya.

"yonghwa-kun apakah kau sudah tau penyakitku?" mendengar itu aku langsung menitikkan air mataku lagi

"kumohon jangan menangis yonghwa-kun, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"apapun akan aku kabulkan"

"bisakah kau mengantarku ketempat biasanya kita bermain gitar?"

"tapi…"kataku dengan cepat

"kumohon"kata sakura sambil melihatku dalam.

"baiklah" akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku membantunya untuk bangun dam memakaikan jaket untuknya. Aku menggendongnya dipundakku sampai di mobil. Saat aku akan mengambil dompetku yang tertinggal di kamar sakura tiba-tiba sakura menarik tanganku.

"yonghwa-kun tolong bawakan gitarku ya?"

"baiklah". Setelah sampai di taman tempat pertama kali kami bertemu dan bermain bersama aku langsung menggendongnya ketempat biasanya sakura memainkan gitarnya.

"aku ingin memainkan gitarku dan menyanyikan lagu khusus untukmu yonghwa-kun". Seperti biasa sakura menyanyikan lagunya dengan sangat baik. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari ekspresi wajah sakura. Mungkin dia sedang lelah. Aku tak mau menunjukkan kekhawatiranku padanya. Selesai bernyanyi sakura memberikan sebuah surat tapi saat aku akan membacanya sakura langsung menghentikanku

"yonghwa-kun bacalah setelah aku tidur, aku akan malu saat kau membukanya disini"

"baiklah" setelah lama berbincang-bincang dengan sakura seperti sudah saatnya aku mengantar sakura kembali lagi kerumah sakit.

"yonghwa-kun hangat sekali punggungmu, aku ingin selalu digendong olehmu"kata sakura sambil teesenyum

"kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang akan kugendong dipunggungku" kataku sambil tersenyum senang

"yonghwa-kun terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku akan selalu mengingatnya"

"aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sakura sudah mebuat hatiku hangat dengan senyumanmu"

"yonghwa-kun bolehkah aku tidur di punggungmu?" mendengar sakura berkata seperti itu hatiku berdebar-debar.

"boleh sakura" kataku sambil meneteskan air mataku. Aku terus merasakan detak jantung sakura yang semakin lemah hingga tak ada. Air mataku terus mengalir deras sambil aku terus berjalan.

"selamat jalan sakura, kau selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku" akhirnya sakura meninggal di dalam dekapanku. Walaupun hal itu tersulit dalam hisupku tapi aku yakin ini semua terbaik untuk sakura

-flashbak end-

Saat membongkar isi koperku tiba-tiba ada amplop bewarna biru muda jatuh dari saku bajuku. Ini surat yang diberikan sakura-chan saat ditaman. Aku kembali membuka surat itu.

_Untuk yonghwa-kun,_

_Yonghwa-kun saat kau membaca surat ini pasti aku tak ada disampingmu, aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu,saat itu aku lari darimu tapi karena takdir kita dipertemukan lagi. Aku tak tau ini perasaan cinta atau bukan tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang berharga dalam waktu singkatku ini. Aku yakin tuhan mengirimmu untukku sebagai hadiah sebelum aku kembali padanya. Yonghwa-kun kau tau lagu yang sering aku bawakan itu adalah lagu dari mendiang ayahku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ada yang tau tentang lagu ini tapi aku membiarkanmu mendengarkannya karena aku yain kau pasti akan mengahrgai lagu ini. Maka dari itu aku akan memberikan lagu ini padamu dan gitar yang diberi oleh ayahku menjadi milikmu. Semoga itu menjadi kenangan terindah untukmu dariku. Terima kasih yonghwa-kun. Aishiteru…._

_From sakura-chan_

_NB: lagunya ada dibalik kertas ini_

Aku membalik surat sakura mengambil gitar sakura. aku memainkan chord pertama lagu ini. Air mataku jatuh sambil terus menyanyikan lagu sakura.

Dakara ima ai ni yuku, sou kimetanda

_(There is a reason why now I decided to see)_

yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni

magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku

_[I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreamsYet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road]_

tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo zutto kurushiku seotteku n da

deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni

dare wo matteru no?

shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni

motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo

nani kara nogaretai n da

genjitsutte yatsu ka?

_Sins don't end with tears, kisah_

_You have to carry the pain forever. who am I waiting for in this maze with no exit in sight? a blank notebook._

_make me want to release my feelings more and more What do I want to escape from?... is it reality? Dan_

tadashii koto bakari erabenai

sore kurai wakatteru

_I can't only choose the right things_

_That much I know_

kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n datte

sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka?

bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara

kaeru basho mo nai no

yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru

dakara tsuyoku naritai susumu tame ni

teki mo mikata mo kankei jan

_How do I open the next door? I'm thinking. I can't take back this story that has begun. Open your eyes._

_Open your eyes._

Kyou mo uta wo tsukurimashita

Tsudukete yukou to utaimashita sore nano ni..

_I composed a song today as well_

_Sang about continuing on… Even so…_

Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki

Soba ni ite I WISH

Kakkou yokunai yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo

_Saat menyenandungkan lagu yang sama_

_Aku berharap ada di sisimu_

_Hari perpisahan yang tidak menyenangkan_

_Tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu_

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan nyanyianku waluapun dengan tangis terisak-isak. Sakura….. Aishiteru….

End.

NB: penyakit dan lagu sakura itu rekayasa maaf kalau ada salah pengucapan bahasa jepang


End file.
